Rito's great depression
by Immatureboys
Summary: After another one of Lala's inventions fails, Rito is transported to a strange apocalyptic war world. How will he survive, and how will he confess?
1. Not again

After another one of Lala inventions fails, Rito is transported to a strange apocalyptic war world. How will he survive and how will he confess?

At the school in the afternoon, Rito was alone with Haruna in the classroom, as he stared Haruna deep in her lovely eyes. "Haruna, I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time." Rito cried out as he was blushing.

"Yes," Haruna replied blushing back at Rito awaiting his response.

"I love you and I always have, please will you go out with me on a date." Rito confessed rushing his words quickly as he kneed his upper body down. Haruna was so overpowered by Rito confession as she stood speechless at a loss for words.

Haruna turned her head slowly as her face was beeping red."Rito I didn't know, all this time I thought you like Lala." Haruna spoke in a shy manner. Rito then approached her and embraced her with a hug. "I don't like her the way I like you, your important to me." Rito continued still embraced.

The two pulled back from each other's embraced looked one another into the eye. Both of them drew closer to one another as they were about to share a passionate kiss under the sun. "Wakey, wakey, Rito!" Haruna teased as Rito stood dense confused about the situation.

A flash occurred as Rito was in his bed lying in his bed wide awake. Rito lied in bed thinking about the dream as he blushed, while Lala continued to shake Rito awake while on him, but he was too filled up with the dream to even notice her. Rito was stuck in deep thought as he placed his hand over his forehead. "Haruna," he said to himself.

"Rito, how long do you intend to sleep in, we have school today?" Mikan cried as she enter Rito room, and saw Lala on Rito in bed. Rito then noticed Mikan and Lala.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?" Mikan got very upset as she shouted.

"We're off to school now." Rito called out as him and Lala stood by the front door heading off. "Bye, bye Mikan, we'll be home soon." Lala called out leaving with Rito to school.

"See you when you get home." Mikan said bedding farewell.

Rito and Lala spent the morning walking to school as they met up with Haruna on the other corner. "Good morning Haruna." Rito greeted. "Good morning Haruna." Lala replied also greeted Haruna waving to her.

"Oh good morning Rito and Lala," Haruna noticed the two as she greeted them back. The three met up with other as they continued to walk to school together.

"Rito," Rito energetic cheerful friend called out to Rito. "What?" Rito replied not caring. "What do you mean what, I want to ask you how your relationship is going with the lovely Lala?" he asked plagued with happy curiosity. "Just a common friendship and nothing more, there is nothing between us and besides you know I like Haruna." Rito replied. "Tell that to her." He pointed as another energetic Run came rushing in to Rito, and hopped on Rito.

"Rito-Kun," Run rubbed her face all over Rito, as Rito tried to get her off of him. "Run, get off of me, we are at school you know." Rito said.

"How indecent, stuff like that is not allowed on school grounds Rito." Yui Kotegawa shouted appearing in Rito classroom. "Believe me it's not my idea." Rito explained trying to get free from Run gasped.

Save your excuses for detention, which you'll be serving after school." She replied getting out a pink slip. "Rito- kun," Lala called out as she shoved Kotegawa out of the way.

"Here is a new invention I build early this morning; it will help you out a lot." Lala pressured Rito into her inventions. "No way, your inventions are dangerous." Rito denied.

Lala drew closer trying to make Rito try out her invention. "Don't be a spoil sport; just try it I'm sure it will work out." Lala said as she handed her invention to Rito as she left the room.

"Hey Lala no running in the halls, and whatever inventions you have will be confiscated." Yui rose up on her feet trying to stop Lala.

"Lala for the last time I don't want your inventions." Yuki tried to chase after Lala, but then accidental triggered her inventions as a great big light flash and made Rito disappear with a second leaving no trace of Rito from behind.

Lala ran back Rito classroom to find him about her invention. "Rito, I just found how that I have a…Rito" before Lala could finish her sentence she notice Rito was gone.

Rito was falling in a unknown dark mid space dimension. "Oh man, what is going on…?" Rito cried as he was still falling out of nowhere, later on a big flash of light shined in Rito face flashing before his very eyes.

Moments later he lied unconscious in a deserted mysterious apocalyptic world. The ground started to rumble which caused Rito wake up after being unconscious rubbing his eyes he looked around where he was.

"Where, where am I…?" Rito wondered as he looked around the unknown world. Rito then felt himself as he notice he still had his clothes on. "That's a relief, I still have my clothes on, I thought for sure Lala crazy inventions would have done something to me." Rito signed in relief.

"WIPE OUT THE REMINEING ENEMEIES…!" a voice shouted a couple cannons were launched at Rito area. "Crap, what the hell..!" Rito cried as he ran as fast as he can to avoid the cannons. "What the hell has Lala got me into?" Rito cried as he ran from the cannons.

He made it to a safe distance with a large waterfall, but while approaching the waterfall, he saw a girl bathing in the place. Rito face grew beep red after seeing her naked. The girl heard a sound as she spotted Rito from a distance and got really embarrassed about being seen by him which led to a load scream.

"Sorry, I didn't know where to go and I was trying to escape the cannons so I…" Rito struggled to explain.

"You peeping ecchi tom..!" The girl shouted chasing after Rito with her weapons. "Please, I didn't mean it, and beside I don't know where I am." Rito cried out running away from her.

"You're dead, you ecchi freak…!" the girl threw out a projectile of knifes at Rito, but before it caught up to him, it was deflected by someone.

"Whew, that was a close one, I hope you're not hurt." The mysterious stranger revealed herself as Haruna with longer hair and a whole different attitude.

"I'm okay thank you for your help…" Rito got a good look at the girl and was shocked about the strange comparison she bared to Haruna.

"Haruna..!" Rito cried out load.

**Authors note: I don't own Love Ru anime or manga. This is a new approach for poor Rito Yuuki life rather than his misery with Lala, and putting him through a lot of hell with her crazy inventions and experiments, getting him naked, beat, and a whole lot of misunderstandings. The madness is still continuing in the new season, but I'm hoping for some actual progress with the confession, instead of more teases even if their only build ups, but that's just me.**


	2. Unknown place

Rito lied in the spot lost in thought not knowing what to do now that he was in a totally different world. "Hey, hey, hey pal, are you okay, hey anybody there." The girl asked Rito as he lied on the ground lost. Rito sat up and looked around. Rito took a look at the girls' face that was Haruna only with longer hair.

"So you're finally awake, glad to hear it." She replied. "Guess I really am in a different world, and I thought I was just having a bad dream." Rito said in a sarcastic. "Wait, your Haruna." Rito asked.

"Uh yes." She replied with full attention.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU PEEPING TOM!" The girl arrived after Rito ready to strike him down with her blade. "YOU'RE MINE NOW YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" she said charging at Rito head on. Rito freaked out as he was about to get struck down.

LITANET, SEIZE YOUR ATTACK AT ONCE!" the girl by Rito side shouted as she ordered the girl to call off her attack on Rito. The girl halted her attack as she was ordered wondering why. "Ma'am, but why?" she wondered in confusion. The girl by Rito brushed the dust off of him.

"Like I told you before, we don't harm the innocent, under no circumstances." She replied helping Rito. "But ma'am he saw me nude." She shot back trying to defend herself. "Oh grow up will you in a time of war; you must not treat on the little things like that. Now then let's head back to camp." She ordered both Rito and the attack girl.

The three spent walked back to the camp as Rito looked around the place still wondering where he was. "Hey, sorry about my subordinates rudeness to you, and encase you're wondering where you are you are on earth at least what is left of it. The king of Deviluke destroyed the earth long ago, when he challenge a kid destined to be the heir to the Deviluke throne to a competition to decide the fate of the earth." She explained while guiding Rito around the town. "Really, did he win?" Rito asked.

"Actually he failed, and for that it cost him the earth and his life." She said reminiscing. "When he lost the competition he still fought for earth sake despites the odds against him, but even after that he was still cut down without further hesitation. It was very unbearable. The king enslaved earth after that." Haruna explained as she continued to reminisce about the past.

"And we have been fighting against him ever since." Haruna right hand subordinate replied fiercely.

"What about the princess of Deviluke?" Rito asked as he thought of the same similar thing that happen to him but only different. "After the death of her destined fiancé she renounced her position as princess and decided to fight with us, only she kinda in the shadows in this one. She blames herself for what happen and feels very responsible for what happen." Haruna replied.

The three stopped by a big giant boulder. "Here we are." Haruna said as she stopped at her tracks. "But it's just a boulder." Rito corrected. Haruna placed her face to the boulder as laser scan had scanned Haruna eye for a moment then part of the boulder opened for the three. "Let's go." Haruna ordered both Rito and her subordinate.

Inside the boulder was an underground base with a crew talking refugee from the upper surface. "Here we are this is our underground base safe from the enemies." Haruna said. Rito looked around, but stopped to take a look at a picture that looks just like him only with black hair instead of orange hair. "Yeah he was the one destined to be the princess fiancé." Haruna said as she looked at the picture with Rito. Rito was so fascinated with the picture, because of the fact that it looked like him. "Tell me Haruna how was he like?" Rito asked plagued with curiosity on the guy.

"Let me see, he was bright, brave, reckless, cheerful, honest, full of heart, he also was the captain of the soccer club really flexible with his footwork. He also had a long time crush on me, but never got a chance to confess. I can't believe it took him till the takeover of earth for me to realize his true feelings for me. " Haruna rubbed her head in embarrassment.

Rito dropped down on a seat as he started thinking to himself on the picture he admired. "Just like how I was?" Rito thought as he continued to admire the picture in his appearance.

Meanwhile in the present day at school, "So your ridiculous inventions got Yuuki into trouble again." Kotegawa scolded Lala in the halls. "And you have absolutely no idea how to bring him BACK?" Kotegawa continued to scold Lala.

"Nope I don't, I don't even know where he went." Lala said with a cheerful tone. "Well at least he still has his clothes, and I don't know what kind of scientist are you to not have a solution to every problem, but find a way to rectify the situation." Kotegawa demanded as she left. "He better not is doing anything shameless." Kotegawa thought.

Later in the other world, Rito continued to stare at the picture of him for a while as Haruna continued to watch him wondering what's on his mind. A call then came to her remote control. "Go ahead!" she instructed as she replied to the call.

"Sairenji, we have a problem the enemy is on to us in our transport mission. They surrounded the whole area we don't know what to do." He said as he was stressing out.

"Calm down, we'll be on our way immediately to assist you. Stay in hiding till them." Sairenji said. She then took a look at Rito. "I'll also be bringing another someone with me." Sairenji replied

"Come on Rito my men are in danger and they need our help." Sairenji replied with determination as she pulled Rito along the ride.

**MORE ON THE WAY**


	3. The distance future

Later on that day, Haruna and her group along with Rito traveled in a truck to assist their fellow comrades. "We must be on guard, we don't know their numbers. Use this to defend yourself." Haruna told Rito as she handed him a lazar blaster.

"Huh, but I never used this before." Rito denied welding the gun. "You're a terrible liar, if I recall you were an expert in shooter games in the arcade." Haruna corrected. "I was before, but never really tried the real thing." Rito replied looking at the gun.

"You're going to need to defend yourself in order to stay alive, not just for the people of earth but for both of us. We are at war right now." Haruna lectured to Rito.

"Miss we're here at the exact location." The driver announced. "All right let's take them down guys. Rito you grab the injured." Haruna ordered leading her troops to the field to fight off the king's guards. "Uh, right on my way!" Rito replied.

As most of Haruna men were fighting off the king's guards, Rito found a couple of soldier that were injured. "Hey are you all right?" Rito asked out of concern. "Do we look all right?" the soldier shot back at Rito. "Well if so, and then hold onto me, I'll get you out of here." Rito ordered as he carried one of the soldiers on his back.

Haruna and her troops held off the guards as long as they could while covering Rito escape. "Hold it right there brat!" The guard ordered about to strike Rito. Rito pulled out his gun and shot the guard without looking.

"Get the injured to a safe place." Haruna ordered.

Rito and the Haruna troops moved the injured inside the truck, and drove off. "Rito…you know when I told you that you're in another world." Haruna reminded. "Yes…" Rito replied curious. "The thing is… the world you are in… is actually… the distance future." Haruna said. Rito was shocked on what Haruna just said. "What?" still plagued with curiously.

"You have been gone for over 20 years." Haruna said. Rito was still in shock on the whole outcome. "Well what next, are we going back to the base?" Rito asked. "No we're going to visit some old friends." Haruna replied.

Moments later the truck stopped by a big mansion. "…Wait I recognize this place." Rito saw.

An older version Saki, Rin, and Aya appeared outside awaiting Haruna visit. "I hope you bring me good news Sairenji. I don't know how long I could take this madness going on." Saki complained.

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble on the way, and besides you'll be surprised on whom I happen to bump into." Haruna replied. Haruna looked at Rito, as Rin and Aya were even surprised at what they saw thinking Rito was dead.

"Well, well, isn't this nostalgia, I must say it's very refreshing to see your beast self again, but looking back now the feelings worn out. Rin, Aya, don't be rude to our forgotten guess…say hello." Saki ordered.

"Greetings Yuuki Rito…" Rin greeted.

"Yes, hello…" Aya greeted.

"I must say the princess would be quite surprised to see you back. She is in her own workshop at the moment. Follow me." Saki said. "Princess you got a visitor," Saki ordered.

Lala appeared in a hooded cloak. She looked at Rito smiled. She launched at him for a hug. "Rito-kun…I'm so glad your alright!" thus revealing an older version of Lala. "Same old Lala, even if she is grown up." Rito thought reminiscing.

"Oh Rito-kun, I have so much to tell you." Lala cheered.

"As heartwarming as it is to see him again, we have things to discuss, so we'll catch up later." Haruna suggested changing the subject.

"Right, sorry about that." Lala replied.

"Believe me it was a surprise to me as well." Haruna defended.

"Sairenji…we have just receive a report from our troops." Older Kotegawa came in dressed as a drill sergeant. "Kotegawa…" Rito called out surprised to see her. "What have you got for us Yui?" Haruna asked.

"Our men had found a secret hideout of the king's fortress, so we may be able to sneak in undetected, my men had tried doing that, but they were captured." Kotegawa reported. "And don't think just because your back doesn't mean you can commit shameless acts." Kotegawa warned Rito as she pointed at him. "Same old Kotegawa, as strict as ever," Rito thought.

"It would seem like we'll have to rethink our strategy if we're going to take out the king. Lala, we'll need you to come with us for a while." Haruna suggested. Lala nodded her head. "You guys be careful now." Haruna said. Haruna and her troops left the mansion. "We will continue supporting you from the sidelines; just take care of this mess." Saki offered.

Later on that day while riding inside the truck everyone sat quietly. Rito thought about his situation in the distance future, when someone came to mind. "By the way Haruna, where is Saruyama, that bonehead?" Rito asked. Haruna, Kotegawa, Lala kneed their heads down on that question Rito asked. "Stop the truck. I'll take you to him." Haruna ordered. Haruna and Rito went to Saruyama location right by an old movie theatre.

They then came across Saruyama grave site. "You mean Saruyama is…No…how could this happen!" Rito kneed by Saruyama grave.

"Saruyama… gave his life trying to protect us, he finally found a girl of his dreams, and this is the place where he proposed to her; however, the engagement was cut short. Since this was the place where he confessed, he wanted to be buried here. It's not the safest place, but it was his last will." Haruna reported.

"Haruna where is my sister Mikan?" Rito asked

"She went AWOL with Yami a while back; we haven't had much contact with her since your death, but even so, where going to need all the help we can get." Haruna suggested.

Rito rose up from Saruyama grave and clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Haruna…I'll help however way I came." Rito said with courageous determination.

Haruna then smiled at his response. "Well then, let's get to work." Haruna ordered.

**Sorry for the late update, computer crashed last week and I was forced to rewrite this chapter. I'll be sure to finish up this story eventually. **


	4. Attack on the labor camps

Later on that day in the future an older Yami and Mikan went to Haruna's location into the secret base. She knocked on the door as a soldier answered with caution. "Were you followed?" he asked. "No, we are in the clear." She answered. "Haruna has been waiting for you, come on in." he led the two girls.

Mikan, Yami, it's good to see you two again." Haruna greeted. "Hello Haruna we have been well, but I doubt you called us in just for a reunion." Mikan reminded. "Ahem, I called you in because I need you help to take down the king." Haruna replied. "We already tried that how do you think I lost my brother?" Mikan said.

"Hello Mikan…." Rito greeted nervously.

"Rito, you're alive." Mikan greeted wide opened on his appearance with a hug. "It seems like my target hasn't died after all." Yami commented folding her arms. "Rito rubbed the back of his head nervously over Yami's comment. "Um, thanks I guess." He replied.

"We want to take down the king, and we are going to need all the help we can get. So please help us." Haruna begged as she placed her hands on Mikan's and Yami's shoulders. Mikan looked at Yami as she nodded her head in reply. "Okay Haruna, but tell me we have a fighting chance. I don't want to lose my brother twice." Mikan accepted. "I've already worked up a plan." Haruna replied.

"Hey Haruna we finish working on the machine the princess girl created." The alien bounty hunters reported. Surprised Rito pulled out his blaster and aimed at the alien bounty hunters. "What are you guys doing here?" Rito asked as he remembered the time he was controlled by them made him do shameless things. "Here to cause more trouble well I don't think so." Rito said. Haruna then pulled him back. "Relax Rito there on our side; we saved them from execution a while back." Haruna said.

"I'd say we should have let them die." Yami said as Mikan nodded agreeing with Yami.

"We've improved our technology and use one of the guards to infiltrate the base, and we located some blind spots so if we cripple that then he won't have his advance technology to save him." The alien bounty hunter reported. "Sounds like a plan, we'll get moving right away, general Kotegawa and her men and her will be on stand for an assault until they succeed." Haruna said.

"Haruna, we came as soon as you…" adult Risa and Mio paused by Rito presence.

"Yuuki Rito, tell me I'm not seeing things." Rito shouted. Mio took off her glasses to see Rito in front of her to make sure she wasn't seeing things either. "I know how you feel, but we need to save the reunion for later. We have other plans." Haruna reminded. "Saienji, are you there?" Kotegawa called. Haruna picked up her remote turned the channel to Kotegawa location. "I'm here Kotegawa, read you load and clear." Haruna answered. "We discovered a secret base of the king's men, they holding a slave labor camp among the citizens forcing them to work endless hours. It is horrible." Kotegawa reported disgusted with scenery of the people working. "How is it looking out there?" Haruna asked. "There are a couple of guards around here, but not too much of them are heavily armed." Kotegawa replied. "I see, hold on right there Kotegawa we'll be on our way." Haruna said.

"Seems like we are going to have to put our main plan on hold, right now saving the people from these brutal slave camps is our top priority right now. Let's move!" Haruna suggested gripping her fist as she led Rito and the others into battle. "Lala, scan the area to see how many control camps are there around." Haruna called Lala on phone. "You got it Haruna-chan." Lala replied happily.

* * *

Kotegawa and her men stood on standby as she watched hopelessly as the people get beat to death from working. "Get to work you earthlings; his majesty wants it done by noon, no slacking off." The guard shouted. "I don't know about you Kotegawa, but I for one am ready for some action." A soldier said. "It's a death sentence if we ran right in there without a plan we'll have to wait for Haruna." Kotegawa replied.

"Kotegawa… I brought in some extra help." Haruna met up with Kotegawa hidden from the slave labor camps. "I never thought I'd see it to believe it." Haruna observed the people working long hours at the slave labor camps. "What do we do now Haruna?" Kotegawa asked.

"Haruna, are you there?" Lala called. Haruna picked up her phone. "Go ahead Lala, how many are there?" Haruna answered. "I've counted, and there are four labor camps." Lala answered back. "All right then Lala, got it." Haruna said.

"Okay everyone here's what we will do. We'll split up into groups and hit multiple labor camps freeing the people being held there. We got to hit them hard and fast, no setbacks." Haruna planned making map of her plan in dirt. Everyone nodded at Haruna plan.

"Now then, first squad Kotegawa, you'll strike at the south area. Second squad, Risa and Mio, you will strike at the east area. Third squad, Yami you will strike at the west area, and in the meantime Rito you are with me and we'll strike at the north area." Haruna planned as Rito looked at her with great passion blushing knowing she was not the same Haruna from his time.

"Be on your guard everyone and be careful!" Haruna announced as everyone nodded their heads in reply and then separated to their assignments.

"Get back to work you maggots!" A guard shouted with a whip to all the people in the slave labor camps. Meanwhile, Mio were far away observing the activity from the camp in the east as they instructed the soldiers to aim a missile at their control tower. "What the hell was that go check it out?" the guard said. As the guard went outside he was then ambushed by Risa as she took his outfit and disgusted herself as a guard. "I'm in, stand on guard." Risa instructed Mio and the soldiers. "Good evening, I am new here; don't suppose you can show me around, so I could get the field of this place." Risa asked the guard looking charming. "Well I don't mind, come on…and to my personal chambers while we're at it." The guard invited flattered by her lovely appearance.

Meanwhile Kotegawa and her soldiers sneaked into the slave labor camps in the south as she drew the guards away at the front gate with a strange sound. As they entered the camp Kotegawa used a device to cripple the security cameras within the base. "Let's move!" Kotegawa instructed her soldiers as they infiltrated the base.

Later on that day Yami launched into the slave labor camps in the west unexpectedly as the guards got on guard. "Hey, who the hell are you!" the guard demanded as they aimed the weapons at Yami. Yami turned her arm into a sword and attacked the guards and used her hair as multiple fists at the other guards. Mikan then release the people from their chain binds while Yami was fighting the guards.

Finally Haruna and Rito struck another labor camp in the north. As a guard went outside to scout the activity Haruna and Rito ambushed him with blaster held towards him. "Don't move or make a sound, show us the way to the main control room." Haruna demanded. Fearing for his life the guard did as she instructed. Haruna then grabbed his communicator. "Don't you be getting ideas now or else I won't hesitate to shoot." Haruna warned.

One of the guards was with Risa around his office when all of a sudden he started to come on to her locking the door. "Now then why don't we get to business." He suggested. He leaned onto Risa coming on to her. "Really, don't you think we should watch over the slaves?" Risa asked not cautions around the guard. "They will be fine, now then why don't we talk about us for a bit." The guard said. "Good idea." Risa replied as she kneed the guard in his grin and shocked him with a Taser knocking him unconscious. "Sorry, but you aren't my type." She said. She then activated the holds on the slave's citizens setting them free and then set a bunch of C4 bombs in the main control room.

"Hey we're free." A random person said feeling his wrist free from the bonds. "What do you think you're doing?" a guard demanded approached the citizen. The citizen punched out the guard out cold. "I'll tell you what I'm not doing listening to you anymore." He answered. "You'll pay for that." The other guards announced about to attack when all of sudden a missile was fired at a tower making it come down on the guards.

"Hey guys you're free, get out of here while you still can, because this place is going bye-bye." Risa announced on the speaker. The people cheered as they took off running out of the camp.

On Yami's side she continued to destroy the labor camp environment while walking as the guards were unable to stop her. Mikan then set some C4 bombs at the control room and led the people out.

On Kotegawa side her and her men surround the guards at the control room armed. "Your shameless act ends here!" she barked. "Damn you rebels to hell you won't get away with this." The guard said. "We already did." Kotegawa replied as she knocked the guard unconscious. Her and her men set their C4 bombs in the main control room.

Finally Haruna and Rito arrived at the control room from their side as they set their C4 bombs while having one of the guard's held as their hostage. "This is as far as you go." A guard called out to them with a whole squad. "Don't try anything funny otherwise we'll finish him off without a second to blink." Haruna threatened the guard. The guard then shot the guard being held hostage by Haruna and Rito. "Why did you do that he was your own men?" Rito asked. "You fool, we don't care its every guard for himself, which means if he gets caught then he's on his own." The guard replied. Armed to the teeth Haruna and Rito were surrounded by the guards, Haruna text Kotegawa, Risa, Mio, Yami and Mikan behind her back to continue on with the operations in crippling the slave labor camps.

She then threw a C4 bomb at the guards she quickly detonated the bombs. She and Rito then escaped from the window as the people were free from their chains. "Sorry Rito, we're going to have to do something reckless, because this isn't what I planned."

Haruna said quickly changed her strategy. Kotegawa, Risa and Mio, Yami and Mikan, detonated the C4 blowing up the slave labor camps crippling their bases as they camps were in pieces.

Haruna and Rito rushed to the exit along with people ahead of them. Rito then set a C4 bomb at the walls as it detonated and blew up as ruble fell down blocking the entrance. The guards began to fire at Rito and Haruna while still trying to get away from the guards. Out of the blue Haruna was shot in the leg causing her to lose her footing. "Haruna… are you okay?" Rito asked rushing to her aid.

"Rito…I'm hit, go on without me." Haruna ordered. "No… I'm not leaving you behind." Rito shot back as he carried Haruna on his back and continued to away from the guards. Feeling determined while under enemy fire Rito continued to run from the guards. The guards eventually grew tired of running as they stopped to catch their breath. "Damn, that kid is freaking not human. He must have been an athlete for so long." The guard scoffed. That night later…Haruna and the other met back at their secret base after they attacked the slave labor camps.

* * *

"Are you all okay?" Kotegawa asked. "I should be asking you guys that, but other than that. I'm fine, thanks to Rito." Haruna answered. Rito said tending to Haruna's wound on her leg. Rito rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was nothing really." He said. "No really Rito. You saved my life back there. Thank you." Haruna complimented with a smile.

"It would seem like my former target has grown a backbone." Yami mocked as everyone laughed at Rito courage.

"Your majesty, our slave labor camps were destroyed by the rebels and all the people have escaped." Zastin reported.

The king slammed his fist on the table after hearing the report. "Those damn rebels, they are becoming a bigger pain than ever."Gid shouted. "We manage to capture this footage taken by one of the guards." Zastin reported.

Zastin played a tape of Haruna and Rito escape. "Wait a second, stop the tape." Gid commanded. He stared at the video of Rito helping Haruna escape. "But how, he is still alive." Gid asked shocked about Rito's appearance.

"We have yet to confirm if he is the real Yuuki Rito sir." Zastin replied. "The time has come to settle an old score." Gid barked clenching his fist.

**To be continued…**


	5. Captured

Feeling really agitation Rito wondered around the apocalyptic Japan carelessly with apathy. "There you are." Haruna said finding Rito location. "Are you okay, you shouldn't wonder around so carelessly?" she asked.

"Yeah, just feeling, actually I don't know what to feel out of this whole future situation. I'm the cause of all this." Rito answered looking at the cities terrible condition. "None of this is your fault Rito. Fate is a harsh mistress, but not everything is absolute. The future can be changed." Haruna assured putting her hand on Rito's shoulder.

"Haruna…" Rito hissed looking at her face with deep affection. Haruna blushed at his face. "You were always so shy around me, and you've always hesitated to approach me." Haruna remembered. "But then again, that is what I always found charming about you your honesty and your shyness, then again I was pretty distance myself." She said.

Rito rubbed the back of his head nervously blushing after Haruna's compliment. Haruna giggled at his reaction. "Your just as I remembered you." She smiled. Both of them stood their silently enjoying each other's company until a call came on her communicator.

"This is Haruna, go ahead!" She answered.

"Haruna, the enemy had found us and the base is under attack. I don't know what lead them here, but there is a whole group coming our way." Kotegawa reported.

"Oh no! Stand your ground Kotegawa. Hold them off as long as you can until we get there, and don't do anything rash. Order Risa, Mio, Mikan, and Yami to do the same thing." Haruna ordered.

"Fine then, but hurry up there not going to stop either way." Kotegawa shot back.

"Rito, let's go we need to really be on our guard, so no setbacks." Haruna ordered. Rito nodded his head silently in reply as he followed Haruna back to the base.

"All forces to my position at the base. We are under attack, red alert!" Haruna alerted the resistance soldiers.

The King's army came marching in the resistance opening fire upon the resistance. Yami leaped out cutting most of them down. Risa and Mio opened fired on half of them. "This is insane, how'd they find us?" Kotegawa asked. Kotegawa's forces continued to fight off the king's guards.

"We must have been followed from the shadows." Risa said.

"Attention resistance, surrender Yuuki Rito at once, otherwise if you fail to comply we terminate you with hesitation." The guard's ordered. Lala activated the security system releasing a multiple arsenal of laser blast at the guards.

"Retreat, retreat, we can't take them on like this, now while the princess is still with them!" the King's guards shouted. They ran away from the resistance base. "It looks like they are pulling back for now thanks to Lala." Risa said.

"Everyone, are you all okay?" Haruna asked. "Yeah we're fine, but how did they find out base?" Kotegawa asked. Haruna looked all around Yuuki Rito then found bug tracker placed on him. "I think we have our answer right here." Haruna answered. "No doubt more would be on their way to try to attack us again." Haruna suspected.

"Lala, you think you could hack this tracker and mislead the guards?" Haruna asked. "No problem, after all I'm a scientist." Lala replied cheerfully. "It doesn't make sense why would the king want Rito of all people?" Mikan asked.

"Who knows? I'm guessing to settle an old score, but whatever the case they will come back and we'll have to move quick. It won't be safe here no more." Haruna suggested.

"So we need to move all of our remaining forces to another location, so they can't find us." Haruna ordered. Everyone nodded their heads in reply to Haruna's request.

"So the attack on their stronghold was a failure?" The King asked. "Yes, the princess had heavy artillery to fight us off. We were no match for them." The guards replied kneeing down. "Ever since her betrayal she has become more infatuated with those earthlings more than ever, but she can't keep this up for long." He said.

"Continue searching for Yuuki Rito, I want to confront him personally." The king ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" The guard replied in unison.

The resistance force started to move in the shadows for a new base location. One checked around the area for signs of the enemy. "It is all clear, move in to position!" He instructed.

Haruna, Kotegawa, Mikan, Risa, Mio's soldiers moved into position as they took refuge at an old camping ground. "This will be our bas of operation for now. Everyone get into your positions." Haruna ordered.

"Lala is your security system set up for this area yet?" Haruna asked.

"You got it Haruna with this strong barrier none of my father's incompetence guards won't be able to break this." Lala replied. Lala activated a hologram force field around the base.

All of them met up in the briefing room for planning.

"All right everyone it seems like we were careless, so we have to form a plan to strike back at the King while still trying to keep ourselves hidden in the shadows. The sooner he falls the sooner we'll take back earth." Haruna announced.

"First squad will have to serve as a distraction keeping the guards occupied, so that we may sneak into the ship." Haruna suggested.

As Haruna was planning out her strategy one of the resistance soldiers listened in guarding the door. He then headed out to call someone. "Your majesty, the resistance are planning an assault against you. They are located around the docks, so I will deactivate the barrier right now." he reported.

"Most excellent, you have proven yourself useful." The King complimented.

"Now then, wipe out all their remaining forces and bring Yuuki Rito to me alive." The King ordered.

"Lala, we got some forces that were left behind and need our attention, so I need to open the barrier." The resistance spy reported.

"Okay then." Lala replied. She deactivated the barrier.

"First thing we are going to do is…" Haruna paused as an attack came at the base with a large army of the King's guards. The resistance spy then hacked the systems disabling all laser torrents.

"Haruna, we are under attack!" the resistance soldiers reported.

"What? But how did they find us?" Haruna inquired.

The resistance spy snuck out of the base while the King's guards attacked them one by one. Haruna and the others got one guard arming themselves with their laser blasters.

"Hold them off as long as you can until the security system is back on again." Haruna ordered.

Rito wondered around the base looking for Lala to help solve the security problem. Suddenly Rito was ambushed from behind as the resistance spy knocked him unconscious. He then grabbed him carrying him out the back way to report back to his King.

"Target has been achieved sir, I'm heading back right now." he reported.

"There is too many of them, how are we going to stop this?" Kotegawa asked.

"Lala, you and Yami create a smoke screen thick enough for use to get away." Haruna ordered. Yami and Lala nodded their head in reply. With Lala's brains and Yami's skills they both created a very thick smoke screen blinding the guard's sight.

"Don't let them get away!" the guard ordered. One of the guards tossed a grenade through the smokescreen to get the resistance soldiers. The guards heard no signs of struggled which they grew very suspicions.

"Search for the bodies, I want to make sure that they are gone for good!" The head guard ordered. The guards search through the smoke screen for bodies, but suddenly were called back to the castle.

The group had retreated to an old warehouse to heal. "Everyone okay." Haruna asked. Most of the resistance soldiers were injured throughout the unexpected attack. Haruna check on everyone she suddenly notice Rito was missing.

"Hey any of you seen Rito around?" she asked. Everyone shook their head. "Lala show me the last footage that was taken before the attack." Haruna ordered.

Lala checked on previous footage of the base, but then found out that Rito had been capture by a resistances soldier spy.

Haruna slammed her fist in frustration. "Damn it, we were careless!"

"Why couldn't I see it?" Haruna inquired.

"What is our next plan of attack?" Risa asked.

Rito was brought upon the King's presences still knocked out. One of the guards poured water on him to wake him up.

"Well, well, well, look what the ghost have dragged in." he mocked.


	6. Final

Yuuki Rito stood in front of the presence of the king in fear for his life. The king stood forth and took deep glanced at the boy with suspicion.

"It is true then, and occurring to the DNA, you are Yuuki Rito, the boy who's disappointed me over the marriage of my daughter." He said.

"I see you haven't changed one bit and you've even enslaved earth while you're at it." Rito replied.

"Humph enslaved, that's such and ugly word, I call a new peace leading." He said.

"It's no wonder why your daughter had left you." Rito shotback.

He quickly grabbed Yuuki Rito attempting to kill him as a surge of energy surrounded his hand.

"One Yuuki Rito is down, I wonder what different would it make if another one was to fall right here and now." King threatened.

Rito stared at the King with silent courage not fearing for his life one bit as the king halted his attack.

"Ugh, his sight degust me, lock him up in the dungeon and prepare his execution!" he ordered as he threw Rito to the ground as the guards took him away.

"All right, today we are going to hit them fast and hard to not only reclaim the planet earth, but to get back Yuuki Rito. It will be a tough battle ahead of us and I don't blame you for being afraid, so those of you who want to leave, then leave." Haruna announced.

"Well, I'm staying, because Rito is special to me and so are all my friends here on earth, even if I'm an alien." Lala replied.

"I guess life would be meaningless if Yuuki Rito wasn't here." Kotegawa said.

"Yeah, who else would I have to pick on if Yuuki Rito is not around?" Risa said.

"We will stand and stand to the very end." Haruna announced.

Every cheered after Haruna's announcement as they headed towards the King's fortress to launch their final assault.

"It looks like I won't get a chance to confess my love to Haruna after all." Rito scuffed as the guards prepared to kill him, but was interrupted by a sudden attack on the fortress.

"Go find out what that was!' Guard's ordered.

As one guard checked the cause of the disturbance the door was busted down

"Hey, surprise, surprise!" Risa greeted.

"Let's go everyone, Attack now!" Haruna exclaimed as the other resistance soldiers attacks the entire King's guards and destroying their advanced systems.

"Are you okay." She inquired as both her and Lala helped Rito up on his feet.

"Yeah, I will be." He answered.

"Come on we got work to do." Haruna ordered as she gave Rito and blaster.

"Your majesty, we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack!" the guards shouted.

"Assemble to the main room, take care of those resistance pests once and for all, ugh where is Zastin when you need him!" he demanded.

The resistance fought their way through the guards with as much fire power as they can until Haruna, Rito, and Lala entered the King's main throne room.

"Surrender now; you have nowhere else to go. Now give us back earth and we will let you go free." Haruna demanded.

"Humph, a request coming from an earthling, you have to be joking?" he scuffed.

"We have been under your rule for the last few years, so we're not having it anymore. You can't decide your daughter's fate for her." Haruna replied.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" the king exclaimed as he charged at Haruna for an attack, but was bounced off by a powerful barrier.

"I love earth father and I love the people of earth, why can't you understand it, this isn't the way to go?" Lala asked.

The king backed back his attack after hearing Lala's speech taking a deep breath calming down knowing that she was right.

"I never thought you could be right after all these years for an airhead." He muttered.

"Very well then, we are going back to Deviluke, and Yuuki Rito you better treat her well; otherwise I will kill you!" he said.

Rito laughed nervously after his request. The Deviluke king and his guards disappeared leaving the planet earth, but still in scars of their destruction. Everyone cheered as victory was theirs now that the threat was gone.

Hours later Haruna went to see Rito off as he was about to head home through a time portal.

"You will be missed; you gave us hope throughout the future." Haruna said.

Rito rubbed the back of his head nervously not knowing what to say to the older Haruna.

"Here's something my young present self would not think about." Haruna said.

Haruna leaped and gave Rito and surprise kiss on the lips as Rito blushed red stunned from her kiss.

"No fair Haruna, no fair, I was thinking about that for some time now." Lala complained.

Lala quickly kissed Rito on the lips as Rito blushed even more.

"I suppose it's time I have taken the alternative." Lala muttered.

"You should go Rito. Go and confess to my presence self and change the future for the better of mankind." Haruna said.

As Rito arrived back to his presence time he called out to Haruna walking by unexpectedly.

"Haruna, there is something I have to tell you." Rito announced.

"Yes," she replied.

"I...I…I…I like you, so please go out with me." He exclaimed blushing.

Haruna was dead shocked from his confession as she could not help but smile back at Rito in reply.

"It took you so long to come out and say it, but the truth is that I like you too." She confessed back to him.

The two held hands as they walked together through the bring sunshine.

END


End file.
